Family
by Sira Black
Summary: Although Family means a lot to Harry, sometimes, he can't help but wonder what his life would be like if he didn't place such value on Family. Vernon Dursley learns this the hard way.


**Title**: Family

**Author**: Akefia Bakura aka Sira Black

**Rating**: PG13

**Genre**: Angst/Drama

**Summery**: Sometimes, like when the hunger claws at my stomach and throat, like a hungry Lion, waiting to be feed, or when a seemingly endless amount of bruises throb angrily, the urge to use a well-aimed _Sectumsempra _is nigh intolerable. But I resist it. Do you wish to know why?

Because you're Family.

_Chapter one_

Family. Such a fickle word, don't you think? For some, it reminds them of happy, childlike siblings, whose face would light up like a Christmas tree; for others, it might mean a respectable Parent or Parents, who pretended everything was alright but fought in the night, their screams keeping their kids from sleeping.

The list is endless.

But for me, Family is something I treasure most. Not a happy home or a smiling Parent, who was proud of my achievements', but a sense of what I missed, but had never, truly had; Like Hogwarts, for instance. I missed the chatter of the students, gossiping over the latest rumor or the truckload of homework awaiting them; the glaring of stern Professor McGonagall, whose tight-lipped expression even made the most troublesome of students feel as if they had done something amazingly wrong;

Hell, I even missed Ferret-face!

For you see, Hogwarts is more of a home than No.4, Privet Drive could ever be. Here there are no chattering Students, no glaring McGonagall, no annoying, smirking pureblooded bouncing Ferret, not even the Potions Professor, who gave 'Batman' an entire new meaning.

All there was here, was perfect suburban houses, whose inhabitants idea of 'fun' was trying to find faults in their neighbors lawns, a big, clothed humanlike Killer whale, a Giraffe and a huge Pig who enjoyed looking like a rainbow.

Sad, isn't it?

Even though I have done you no wrong…

…except existing, that is…

…you still hate me. 'Why?', I used to ask myself. But soon a came to realize, that your hatred had even less logic then Snape's. HE, at least, could base it on my Father for making his life a living hell.

You, however, have no reason.

Except that I'm your nephew.

Since I have returned from Hogwarts, caring a bigger burden than before on my already-overused shoulders, you have been worse that before.

Sometimes, like when the hunger claws at my stomach and throat, like a hungry Lion, waiting to be feed, or when a seemingly endless amount of bruises throb angrily, the urge to use a well-aimed _Sectumsempra _is nigh intolerable. But I resist it. Do you wish to know why?

Because you're Family.

Sure, a horrible excuse of Family, but still…

After all, Blood is thicker than water…

But that didn't stop Bellatrix Lestrange, now did it? She still killed Sirius, therefore eliminating the last chance the Black Family had of surviving.

Odd, how Purebloods force their children to marry their cousins, whilst they have absolutely nothing against killing the last heir of said Family because they had a brain, thus taking away said Family's last chance of survival.

Messed up, isn't it?

I think that all that interbreeding messed up their brains.

…I'm off-topic again, aren't I? It's kind of hard to stay on topic when you're lying in a tiny, cramped bed while staring at the ceiling, you know.

Just then, you stop my charade by bursting through my door, screaming about how I have burdened your perfect…excuse me, I seem to have had a bad coughing fit.

But back to the point.

You're screaming and are going through a rainbow of colors, and are currently dragging me down the stairs by the ear, seemingly agitated by my lack of response.

Hm, being impassive seems to work wonders, doesn't it?

Maybe I'll try it next year on Malf…no, I won't be there next year, will I? Silly me, pulling a Neville whilst talking.

I feel my already bruised and battered face being pushed into the wall, a burning pain flowing throughout it.

And..oh damm, I liked that tooth!

Suddenly, I felt that urge again.

To feel the power, the intoxicating flow of Dark Magic, _to be in control._

Like in Moaning Myrtles' bathroom, where I had gotten my first experience casting the unfamiliar Art. It had been wonderful, although I had been too preoccupied with the guilt of causing another person harm.

"…_Just like your freak of a Mother, you disgrace of Petunias Family! Y…"_

What else I was, I never found out, as in that moment, my resistance snapped, and the term 'Family' suddenly meant next to nothing.

No one insults MY Mother!

I gave into the urge.

Harry Potter smirked darkly, his face pained from the meager expression, as his Uncle's blood made the former pristine wooden floor stain red.

Now _this,_ was fun.

A/N: So, how you like it? It's my first drabble/one-shot…so please R and R!


End file.
